Alden Monroe
Early Life Alden James Monroe was born in the town of Helsinki, Finland on the planet Earth on October 18th, 2267 to Howl Monroe, a factory worker, and Sarah Monroe, a small time author and local seamstress. During the time of his child's birth, Howl had fallen into depression, thinking nothing of himself. He had become very cold and calculating; frequently being thrown out of pubs for starting fights, or refusing to pay. Eventually he brought his drinking problem home with him, causing more trouble. After a incident with Howl and their next door neighbor, Howl was locked away in a nearby penitentiary, sentenced to ten years in prison for assault, assault of a police officer, and assault of a judge. After the incident, the media would cluster around the family's town house, all trying to question the wife of a drunkard. To escape the constant media presence in the now two person family, the Monroes moved to Ivalo, Finland to live with Sarah's sister, Mariah. After being enrolled into school, Alden showed an aptitude for learning, especially in the field of aeronautics and astronautics; it also became apparent that he was gifted with a photographic memory and soon earned admittance to a high class private school, where he quickly excelled most of those older than him. By the age of ten, he had quickly surpassed the knowledge of his teachers. During his younger years in school, Alden was completely antisocial, not making any friends and focusing all of his attention on hi schooling. After several sessions with a therapist, Alden was diagnosed with antisocial personality disorder. The therapist recommended that he be taken to a government facility to be treated, as well as to be taught by more qualified teachers then the ones he was currently working with. Heeding the therapist's word of advice, Mariah, Sarah, and Alden moved back to Helsinki to take part in a government program for gifted children, known as The Institute for Gifted Children. Shortly after moving back, Howl, Alden's father, was released from prison. He quickly contacted Sarah again, begging her to take him back. After having long conversations over the phone for several weeks, they decided to have Alden meet his father at a local park. When they met, Sarah immediately saw a change in Alden's behavior. He became more interactive with those around him, and began smiling more than Sarah had ever seen him. She soon decided that in Alden's best interest, Howl should move back in with them. Now that the family was back together once more, Alden's life returned to normal. For the rest of his early life, Alden became more mature than most kids, but became increasingly more socialable. He soon befriended Jenna, a young girl that was in the IGC with him. The two became inseparable; spending most of their spare time together. The two slowly grew up together and to their parents, they knew that they were soul mates. After several years of closely interacting with highly trained government officials, Alden's instructors soon learned about his psychic potential. The government workers in the facility had never had to chance to work with a young psychic like Alden, so they decided to keep his abilities a secret, slowly teaching him what they could about his rare ability. No one had ever known about it, except for Jenna and his instructors at the school. Even though he had teachers, they were not the best. Without proper training, his abilities stayed roughly the same. With training from real psychics, Alden’s ability might be able to increase. At the age of fifteen, Alden had an IQ of 190. After writing a novel on federation polotics, the family struck a gold mine; a collection of over two million credits. They now had enough money to afford the tuition of MIT, Alden's dream college. Although he was eager to begin his life as an Aerospace engineer, Alden didn't want to leave Jenna behind. He made the decision to stay in Finland, and continue his schooling there until the two graduated high school. When Alden turned sixteen, he asked Jenna to be his girlfriend, and she accepted. Together they both finished high school, and graduated at the top of their class at age seventeen. Having completed high school, the young couple moved to the United States, where they both attended MIT. Pre-Military Life A month after graduating from MIT with a master’s degree in both aeronautics and astronautics, Alden asked Jenna to marry him. She of course said yes, and the couple began to relax as they both looked for jobs that would best suit them. Alden couldn't have been any happier. But his happiness was short lived; several months before their wedding, Jenna was killed while being mugged on her way back home from the doctors. When Alden received the call from the Police of his fiancé’s death, he became consumed with hatred and dedicated all of his time in finding her killer. After tossing thousands of credits down the drain in his search to find her killer, his determination finally paid off when one of his private detectives found the murderer. On a cold night, in some backdoor pub, Alden put three rounds through the murderer's head. Alden was caught fleeing the scene and was arrested for questioning. After confessing to the crime, Alden was offered a deal from the federation. If he signed up for Fleet, his entire criminal record would be wiped clean. In the beginning he refused to take the deal, but after being questioned by a "Games and Theory" officer, Alden changed his mind about joining. Military Career -Enlisted into Federal Fleet. -Stationed on the AFC-BC 117 Audie Murphy -Psychic potential discovered and sent to Sanctuary for processing. Military Dossier [...>Now logging in as: censored<...] to the Federal Archive<... directory: Military Dossiers<... please begin a search<... search: Alden Monroe<... found<... ...>Displaying...<... ...>CONTENTS:<... Certificate<... Record<... CLASSIFIED school Diploma<... Diploma<... in Aeronautics<... in Astronautics<... Profile<... from academy instructor<... CLASSIFIED from federal psychiatrist<... CLASSIFIED from federal judge<... CLASSIFIED Criminal Record<... ...>Displaying...<... ...>Error-1105<... content of MONROE, ALDEN's criminal record has either been moved or erased<... [...>Please contact the Military Police department head at censored for more information.<...] ...>END<... Psych Profile<... ...>Displaying...<... of Dr. Tristan Cornelius<... [...>'SUBJECT': Alden J. Monroe<…] […> FINDINGS: Antisocial personality disorder<…] […>'TREATMENT': Combating with sessions of therapy, along with a permanent prescription of neuroleptics to stabilize his behavior and to prevent psychosis<…] ...>END<... NOTE- from academy instructor<... ...>Displaying...<... [...>Note attached by: censored<...] [...>I've had the pleasure of working with Alden over the past few weeks, and have found that although he is here because censored, ''he's a great addition to Federal Fleet. On more than one occasion he's shown brilliance in working with the simulations of actual starship navigation. I recommended that he be put in Navigation for the ship he's assigned to. He's a great pilot and having a master’s degree in Astronautics seems to help. I know that he’s a genius, but I don’t think it’s wise pushing him through the training of the Academy so quickly. If we keep up the pace, he’ll be deploying in only three months. I think there’s something that the head brass doesn’t want us to know. If you’re reading this dossier when assigning Alden to a ship, make sure you know what you’re getting yourself into. He’s a wild card and ''very ''unpredictable.<…] '...>END<...' NOTE- from federal psychiatrist<... ...>Displaying...<... Note attached by: Dr. Tristan Cornelius<... Alden Monroe is not to be taken lightly. While working with him, he has shown something that I’ve never seen before in a Fleet cadet. He wants to fight and get his hands dirty. To him the war against the Skinnies and Arachnids is personal. He is a dangerous player to have behind the wheal of a starship. I do not recommend that he be placed in command of a vessel until after my sessions with him are complete. I still need more time to finish his therapy and get him back into working order. Shoving this young, angered genius into the throat of the fleet will not help anyone. There is only so much I can do to rehabilitate him. Placing him in an enclosed space, like a starship, would not end well. He should not 11d 194h f99dh<… ''FILE CORRUPT ...>END<... NOTE- from federal judge<... ...>Displaying...<... ...>Error-1105<... content of #NOTE- from federal judge# has either been moved or erased<... ...>END<... logging out<... Howl Monroe's Criminal Record [...>Now logging in as: censored<...] search: Howl Monroe<... ...>Searching...<... found<... ...>Displaying...<... 'CHARGES:<...' VIOLATION<... VIOLATION<... VIOLATION<... VIOLATION<... VIOLATION<... VIOLATION<... [1- attacking his neighbor while drunk<...] [1- attacking a Military Police officer<...] [1- attacking a Federal Judge<...] [...>SENTENCED TO TEN YEARS IN censored ''PRISON', ''FINLAND<...] [...>RELEASED FROM censored ''PRISON', ''FINLAND<...] VIOLATION<... [...>Please contact the Military Police deparment head at censored for more information.<...] Category:Characters